Phoenix Wright: The Day Off
by Feraligreater328
Summary: When Phoenix Wright announces to the other members of the Wright Anything Agency that he is giving them a Day Off, they decide it is time to spend quality time with old friends. Meanwhile, Phoenix and Maya deal with an old problem of their own. (WARNING: Contains Spoilers for Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies)
1. The Day Off

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

**Phoenix Wright: The Day Off**

Athena Cykes was briskly jogging towards her job. It was all part of her morning routine: wake up at 6 am, do an hour of yoga, an hour of strength training, and then finish with a brisk one hour jog from her gym to her job at the Wright Anything Agency. As she neared People Park she ran into one of her best friends, dressed in his standard red suit and drinking a coffee. Athena beamed, "YO! HEY APOLLO!"

Apollo Justice turned to see his junior peer running towards him and waving. "Hey Athena!" he yelled. Athena sprinted towards him and came to a stop inches from his face. Apollo flinched and she giggled,

"Don't worry Apollo…" she began, "I won't smash into you!" The two of them walked the rest of the way. Apollo looked at Athena, "So…what do you think we're doing today?"

Athena shrugged, then swiped Apollo's coffee and chugged half of it. "HEY!" he yelled, annoyed.

Athena smirked at him, "Calm the Chords of Steel Apollo. If it's that much of a problem I'll get you another one!"

Apollo snatched his coffee, "Don't worry about it…" The two of them neared the Wright Anything Agency, bickering like children.

Phoenix Wright sat down in his office. He peered around at everything that was contained within his cramped little home away from home. Trucy's magic tricks, the couch to be used by clients (currently covered in clutter), his two students desks, and Charley, a memento from his former employer Mia Fey. Phoenix looked down at a packet of papers received in the mail late yesterday evening. He didn't notice the bright young magician sneaking up behind him.

Trucy Wright snuck up on her father and ambush hugged him from behind. "Hey Daddy! Whatcha reading?" Trucy read over her dads shoulder, "Detention Facility Parole Hearing?" She looked at Phoenix, "Is a bad guy getting out of jail daddy?"

Phoenix stuffed the papers into the envelope and began to rub the back of his head, "No…it's nothing like that sweetheart!"

Trucy was confused, "Then what is it?" Phoenix squeezed his brow but then shot a hardy smile, "It's a surprise!" Trucy was going to press further, but then Apollo and Athena burst through the door screaming and fighting like children.

Phoenix stood up with a shock as his students grabbed and clawed at one another. "OBJECTION! What are you two doing?!"

Apollo looked over at Phoenix and yelled, "She already drank half of my coffee, now she's trying to take the rest!"

Athena stuck her tongue out at him, "If I drink half that makes it mine! I'll get you another!" Apollo and Athena began breaking down until they were just childishly babbling at one another and tugging the coffee cup back and forth. Phoenix was about to say more when two very familiar faces walked in through the door.

Maya Fey and her cousin Pearl had both been called late the night before by their old friend Phoenix Wright. It had been ages since Maya had actually heard Nick's voice. Pearl returned to the Hazakura Temple a few months ago and regaled Maya with the story of how Nick had saved an orca in court. Maya desperately missed Nick; her training to become the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique took away so much time, so when Nick called saying he needed her assistance, it was too good to pass up. She and Pearl had packed there day bags and left the Temple bright and early so that they could spend the rest of the day with him. They reached People Park and walked up to the door. "Wright Anything Agency?" Maya questioned.

Pearl giggled, "Yup! Silly right?"

Maya sighed, "Oh well, no matter what it's called…" Maya wiped her eyes, "…it's great to be home." Maya and Pearl opened the door and walked in…just in time to find to "professional lawyers" fighting over a cup of coffee.

Phoenix's face lightened up a bit, seeing Maya and Pearls sneak past Apollo and Athena's fight. It reminded him of the good ol' days. Maya sprinted across the room and gave Phoenix a flying hug. He staggered a bit, but Phoenix stood strong and returned the hug. Maya looked up at him, "NICK! It's been forever!" She buried her face in his chest. Phoenix was glowing as he hugged her back. Phoenix looked over at his still arguing students as Pearl tried to break them up. "HOLD IT!" He shouted. All three of them stopped bickering and stared at Phoenix, "Everyone calm down, go to your separate corners, and then hug it out. Okay?"

They all nodded and separated. Maya plopped down in Phoenix's chair, "While they're all cooling off…" she smirked, "…Tell. Me. Everything!"

Maya sat there as Nick explained the past 8 years to her: his disbarring, meeting Apollo, his reinstatement, Athena, the UR-1 incident. She nodded and occasionally commented, but nothing surprised her until Nick introduced her to Trucy. "YOU'RE A PARENT?!" she asked. Nick nodded. "Unbelievable…" Maya turned to Trucy and grabbed her hands, "You've got a great dad." She smiled.

Trucy smiled right back, "I know." Soon enough, Pearl, Apollo, and Athena emerged from their various safe zones and apologized to one another. Nick spoke up, "Okay everyone. Last night…something came up. So we're off for today while I handle it." Everyone looked surprised.

Apollo spoke up first, "Off? Don't we have any cases?"

Nick shook his head, "Nope. Everyone needs time off from one another anyway." Everyone seemed uncomfortable at first, but soon enough everyone came up with plans for the day, all of them agreeing to meet at the new theme park, Fun World, later. Athena left first and soon enough Apollo and Trucy were gone. Pearl began to leave, "You're not coming with us Pearls?" Nick asked.

She shook her head, "I got to spend time with you last time I was here, so you two enjoy your time together. I'm going to go see an old friend." Then Pearl was gone. Finally, after eight years, Maya and Nick were alone again. Maya spoke, "So…you needed my help today?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yes. Let's head to the Detention Facility. I'll explain on the way."

_Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	2. Story 1: Athena and Simon

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

**The Day Off - Story One: Athena and Simon**

Athena sprinted to the Uptown Heights apartments. It had been 8 months since the Phantom was exposed in court, but despite originally regaining his vigor, one of her oldest friends had managed to fall into a depressive state. Athena went up the stairs all the way to the ninth floor and knocked on the door. Out from a vent in the hallway, Taka darted at Athena, landing on her head and scratching his face. "Do I look like the Judge to you?" Athena asked annoyed.

Taka let out a loud shriek and began digging into his wings. All of the neighboring apartments began to loudly complain about the "noisy bird" shrieking again. They all sounded angry, but we quickly shut up with one word, "SILENCE!" The door opened, and Simon Blackquill met Athena's gaze.

"Hi Simon…" she said awkwardly.

Simon Blackquill had fallen into a terrible slump recently. He was happy to have avenged his mentor, Metis Cykes, and saved her daughter Athena with the help of Phoenix Wright; but now, his sister was facing a hefty prison sentence for kidnapping and although he had been cleared of murder, clients were too scared of his reputation to demand his services. He had spent the last 6 months of his life in his apartment. He never left other than to buy food and had fallen so low he started wearing the same hoodie everyday. Taka was the only person he regularly talked to anymore, so it came as a real shock when he heard a knock on his door. It was even more of a shock to open it and see Athena.

Athena rushed forward and embraced Simon. It was like reading an old diary or watching an old home video, hugging him made her feel warm. She looked up and moved the hair out of his eyes with her fingers. "Simon…" she began in a teasing voice, "I got the day off. Want to spend some quality time together?"

Simon sighed and pushed out of the hug, "No, not really." Athena looked hurt, like she was about to cry. Simon turned and awkwardly began to explain himself, "It's not you Cykes-dono! It's…it's just…I just don't feel like doing anything…" Simon walked back into his dank apartment and fell back into his couch, cupping his face in his hands.

Athena followed and asked with a genuine worried tone, "Is Ms. Aura doing okay?" Simon didn't know why, but that made him laugh, "My sister wanted your head on a stick less than a year ago, and yet you ask if she's alright?" Athena grabbed Simon's hand and nodded. Simon sighed, "No. Wright-dono's child is the only one not pressing charges on her. It's a shame none of you are allowed to represent her, being that you are all technically her victims."

Athena was curious, "So who is representing her?"

Simon scratched his head, "It was originally going to be Grossberg, but given my performance as an inmate prosecutor, they're willing to give an inmate a chance at being an attorney again."

Athena grew even more curious, "Who?"

Simon closed his eyes and laid back, "His name is Diego Armando."

Simon woke up with Taka pecking at his head. "Quit pecking Me." he said brushing the hawk away. He was stirred once again not by the pecking of his trusty friend, but by the sound of a crinkling trash bag. Simon sat up to find Athena collecting trash from his floor. She heaved the full bag onto the floor, tied it off, and wiped sweat from her brow.

She turned to him, "Hey Simon! Almost done cleaning." She smiled and pulled the bag out the front door, leaving him to sit there and observe her work. The once filthy apartment was now clean. It was also quite bright; Simon turned to see that Athena had fixed his once busted blinds, they opened now. His shelf was dusted, his various Samurai knick-knacks were adjusted and cleaned, all of Taka's leavings were picked up, and all of his dirty clothes were nowhere to be seen. After several minutes, Athena came skipping and humming back into the apartment. She turned and winked at him.

Simon was, at first, speechless. Soon enough though, the words came to him, "You didn't have to do this Cykes-dono..."

Athena sighed and plopped next to him on the couch, "Will you cut it out with that 'Cykes-dono' crap? My name is Athena, use it!"

Simon flinched at her tone, but soon corrected himself, "Thank you Athena." Simon paused and looked around, "Where are my clothes?"

Athena took a swig from a water bottle on the table, "This building DOES have a public washing machine you know. I took them there to be washed; they should be done in twenty minutes." Simon sighed, but a small smile crossed his face.

Athena giggled; it was nice to see Simon smile. She stood up and threw him the last change of clothes he had: a black tank top, baggy exercise pants, and a pair of sneakers. Simon looked perplexed, but Athena didn't give him time to ask any questions, she looked at him and said, "Get dressed. You're getting out of the house. NOW." Athena went into the kitchen and started filling her water bottle and another empty one with water from the sink. She heard Simon in the day room, changing his clothes.

Simon walked into the kitchen, dressed in his exercise clothes, looking totally confused. "Why am I getting dressed up?" he asked.

Athena handed him the second water bottle, "You need to get out of the house, so we're going to my gym. Then, at around 6:00 pm we're going to Fun Land." Simon was about to say something, but Athena put her index finger to his lips, "Ah-ah-ah! Not another word." Simon slumped over, defeated, and followed Athena out the front door.

Simon couldn't help but feel embarrassed as Athena referred to him as her "lazy friend". He'd totally be blushing if that was something he did. Athena led him all the way to the back of the gym, to a door labeled "Couples Training Ring #14" They walked in a Simon was treated to the sight of several sets of weights, two expensive-looking treadmills, a small post-training soaking tub, and, in the middle of the room, a giant wrestling ring. Simon looked over at Athena, "What are we doing here?" he asked rather nervously.

Athena smiled and threw him a mouth guard, "We're gonna wrestle out all of those negative feelings!" Athena slipped in her mouth guard, "Look! My teeth are purple!" Athena started laughing to herself.

Simon slipped in his mouth guard, "Okay, but let's take it easy. I don't want to hurt you."

Athena grinned, "What, did you learn to fight in prison?"

Simon brought his hand up to his chin and grinned, "Funny you ask, when I was in the clink, one of my fellow prisoners was…" Simon would've continued, but Athena dive-bombed him from the top ropes and put him into an STFU submission hold.

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Maya's cab stopped in front of the Detention Center. Phoenix got out first and helped Maya to her feet. Phoenix was holding the mysterious envelope he hid from Trucy. He looked at Maya and smiled, "Today is the day!"

_Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	3. Story 2: Music,Magic,and Chicken-Bunnies

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

**The Day Off – Story 2: Music, Magic, and Chicken-Bunnies**

Apollo felt like his arm was going to come off. Trucy was pulling him as if he was a carriage and she the horse. She was talking at least one hundred words per minute. They finally stopped moving when they reached a crosswalk. Trucy was still talking but Apollo silenced her, "Trucy! Slow down! Where are we going?!"

Trucy smiled at Apollo and brought his hand up to her mouth, "We're going to make magic…" she whispered.

Apollo's face lit up red, "M-m-m-magic?!"

Trucy slapped Apollo on the back of the head, "Not that kind of magic Polly!" She grabbed his hand and started walking him again, "But trust me, it'll be great!"

Trucy led Polly up a flight of stairs leading to what appeared to be a dead end. Polly was curious, "What are we doing here?" Trucy shushed Polly and then placed her "Magic Panties" over his head.

Polly was unhappy, "Trucy, get these off of me!"

Trucy reached her hand under the panties and covered Polly's mouth, "Don't make me break out the Magic Duct Tape." Polly remained silent as Trucy fiddled with the secret door hidden behind the brick wall. The door opened and she led Polly into the secret magicians' performance club, "The Rabbit Hole".

Apollo squinted at the stage lights as Trucy removed the Magic Panties. He looked around at the classily decorated club, "This place is pretty nice." Apollo looked up on stage and saw all variety of magic acts set up. "Why are we here?"

Trucy motioned for Apollo to sit and ordered them both some juice. "Here's the thing Polly…" Trucy took a sip of her juice, "Don't tell Daddy, but I'm participating in an Extreme Magic tournament next week."

Apollo was confused, "Extreme Magic?!" he asked.

Trucy nodded, "I get on stage and do my act, but at the end I do an Extreme Trick. It can be really dangerous but if I when, I get an amazing promotion deal. Every club in town will want to book me!" Trucy smiled and finished her juice. "That's why I need you guys to help me. I want to make sure I know what I'm doing, because I'm not allowed to have my own assistant, I'm only allowed to use theirs."

Apollo nodded, but then something hit him, "You guys?"

Then an all too familiar voice sounded behind Apollo, "Indeed 'you guys', Herr Forehead."

Klavier Gavin smirked as he walked up to the ecstatic Trucy and the bemused Apollo. "So, how is everyone?" he asked. Trucy ran up and hugged him, thanking him for his help. Apollo just sat there and grunted at him. "Is something the matter, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo glared at him, "We're supposed to be friends you know. You can start calling me Apollo any day now."

Klavier laughed, "It's a pet name. You know you're my friend…" he placed his hand on Apollo's shoulder, "…right?"

Apollo sighed, "Yeah…"

Klavier smirked, "Good." Then, before he could be stopped, Klavier chugged the rest of Apollo's juice.

Apollo was furious, "WHY?! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP DRINKING MY DRINKS?!"

Polly and Klavier were about to come to blows when Trucy interrupted them, "Could we fight later? I called this in last minute, so we only have until six to practice in private!" Polly calmed down and nodded.

Klavier produced the sheet music he had written for her show on smiled, "Well Achtung Baby! Let's get started." Trucy directed Klavier to the sound mixing board. While he began to input the various musical sets, Trucy led Polly to the back. She promised him the "Best Surprise Ever!"

Klavier sat up on the sound booth inputting music and setting sound effects, when Trucy walked out on stage, "And now ladies and gentleman…I present to you, not from the Magic Panties but from backstage, my new one-time only assistant…SEXY BUNNY POLLY!" Apollo walked out, wearing a one piece leotard, a comically small black bow tie, and a large set of fluffy black bunny ears.

Klavier busted out laughing, nearly falling off his chair. "Yeah Herr Forehead! Take it off!" Klavier pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures.

Apollo looked furious, "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK YOUR PHONE!"

Apollo, despite his discomfort in his new costume, was actually enjoying Trucy's act. She was displaying some of her old material, which was still good, but soon she began to pull out her newer stuff, which was fantastic. Klavier was being nice, controlling the music but also acting as the crowd. He was cheering all the while. Trucy finished the last of her new tricks, juggling five bowling balls between two pairs of Magic Panties, and then paused and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for all of your heartfelt cheering!" Klavier whooped and clapped. Trucy bowed and continued, "But now it's time for the main event! My ultimate Extreme Trick! The Locked, Underwater, Magically Destructive, Burning Coffin of Death!" Klavier stopped clapping and Apollo stop smiling, "I'll be right back folks!" Trucy blew kisses to the crowd and walked back stage.

Klavier jumped up and ran to Apollo, "Coffin of Death!" he asked, worriedly.

Apollo shrugged, "I don't know…Trucy knows what she's doing." Apollo tried to be cool about it, but he was really nervous. Trucy walked back out, wheeling in front of her a giant coffin with her name "Trucy Wright" inscribed on the front in a Gothic Font.

Trucy stood in presentation stance, and then looked over a Klavier, "The sound effects. The sound effects." She whispered. Klavier shuffled back to the sound board and play the sound effect, Trucy doing a bloodcurdling scream. Trucy walked over to a stool and took off her top hat, "Now, my assistant will open the Coffin of Death!" Apollo begrudgingly opened the coffin; the inside was full of restraints. Trucy walked over to the coffin and laid fell back into it, "Now, my assistant will restrain me, making sure I can't move a muscle!"

Apollo looked down at the happy look on Trucy's face as he tightly bound her in the strait jacket. By the time every strap was secured, only Trucy's head could still move freely. She spoke up, "Now, my assistant will take me up onto the upper platform." Apollo wheeled Trucy's coffin up to the upper platform and placed it on the giant red X. Apollo stood there and awaited further instructions, Trucy nodded for him to come closer. Apollo came forth and Trucy whispered further instructions into his ear. Apollo grimly nodded and reached down into a hidden supply closet. He came back up with a roll of duct tape. Trucy nodded at the Klavier. "Now folks, I'm afraid I won't be able to talk anymore, as my assistant has gotten sick of my voice!" Trucy closed her lips and Apollo pressed a duct tape X over her mouth.

Apollo took over narration from there, "I will now…uh…close the coffin!" Apollo took one last look at Trucy and closed the door. "I will now lock the lid!" Apollo took a giant padlock and locked the lid. "Now I will…" Apollo cringed, "Now I will fill the coffin with water…" Apollo connected a tube to the top of the coffin and turned a knob and soon, the coffin was overflowing with water from the tiny hole in the top. Apollo walked off the platform and walked up to the stage controls. He turned to Klavier, so nervous he was shaking, "And now folks…" he choked out, "…the real trick begins…" Apollo pressed the button and the trap door under the coffin opened. The coffin fell in and then, a column of fire erupted from the hole.

Klavier stared in wide-eyed horror. He was unable to make a sound. Apollo was less morose. He screamed, "OH MY GOD!" and ran fell to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes when, suddenly, the front of the stage platform bursted open and out erupted Trucy, the duct tape X still firmly sealing her lips. She reached up and ripped the duct tape from her mouth, pulling her wand out along with it. She spun her wand on her finger, pulled out her Magic Panties, and, with a tap of the wand, a flock of doves came out of the panties. After all the doves came out, Trucy's hat pooped from the panties and landed on her head and she yelled, "TA-DAAAAAA!"

Trucy stared at Klavier and Polly. Polly had tears streaming down his face. Trucy, still full of adrenaline, looked at Polly and asked, "What is it?! Was it that good?! Or…was it that bad…" Polly stood up, ran over, and hugged her tight. He started crying his eyes out on her shoulder. Trucy looked back at the charred outside of her coffin, the insulated metal underneath was visible. Trucy turned back around and wrapped her arms around Polly's neck, tears streaming out, and said, "I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean to worry you…" The two of them embraced for a few minutes. Then they separated and joined Klavier at the table.

Apollo had taken several minutes to sit and think and exercise his Chords of Steel. Klavier and Trucy watched as their friend buried his face into his hands and screamed. He brought his head up, looked at Trucy, and offered a weak smile. "On the upside…" he began, "That was a nice trick…"

Trucy laughed, "Thanks." She played with the straw in her juice cup, swirling it around. After a few moments, she spoke, "I won't do the contest if you don't want me to…" Apollo stared at her for a moment, her eyes still slightly pink from crying, and said, "No. You worked hard for this. I know you know what you're doing…I'm sorry for freaking out…"

Trucy looked over at Klavier, "What do you think?" Klavier sipped his juice and smiled, "I didn't write all of that music for nothing." Trucy cheered and hugged them both. She got up, turned to the stage, and began to talk about tweaks she wanted to make to the act.

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled. Trucy turned, "We agree to do this and not to tell Mr. Wright; but you have to do something for us."

Trucy blinked, "Yes?" Apollo and Klavier stood up and walked up to her.

Apollo spoke, "We want passes to your performance. If you don't get them for us, we'll tell your Dad about the 'Coffin of Death'."

Trucy looked mad, "Are you extorting me?!"

Klavier shook his head, "No. We want to be here in case something goes wrong."

Trucy's bottom lip quivered, she looked at her friends and embraced them both. She squeezed and said, "I love you guys." Klavier and Apollo squeezed back. Trucy looked up, "We still have a few hours before it's time to practice. Would you guys like to help me practice more?" Apollo and Klavier smirked and both nodded as Trucy ran back on stage.

Phoenix and Maya sat down on the mildly comfortable waiting benches of the Detention Center. Phoenix began reading a magazine from the waiting table while Maya began playing with her necklace. Soon the door opened, but instead of being the secretary ordering them back, a familiar visored face step out, along with an even more familiar detective escort, being led in chains. Phoenix put down his reading material, "GODOT! AND DETECTIVE GUMSHOE!"

Gumshoe looked annoyed, "Why is my name second pal?!" Phoenix stood up and shook both of their hands. Maya hugged them both.

Godot put on a smug smirk, "What's up, Trite?"

Phoenix slumped over, "I thought we were past this…"

Godot started laughing, "I'm joking Phoenix. It's been a while. How does it feel to have your license back?"

Phoenix laughed, "It's great! How are you doing?"

Godot snapped and Gumshoe handed him a cup of coffee, "I'm doing pretty good. Life sentence, but I'm doing well for myself. I have a private cell and they're letting me practice law again."

Phoenix looked curious, "You're acting as a prosecutor? I figured Edgeworth would tell me about something like that."

Godot shook his head, "I sucked as a prosecutor Phoenix. I'm acting as a Defense Attorney again."

Maya smiled and congratulated him, then she turned to Gumshoe, "And how is our favorite Homicide Detective doing?"

Gumshoe smiled big, "That's Head Detective pal!"

Maya looked shocked, "REALLY?!"

Gumshoe slumped over, "Don't sound so surprised pal…but yeah. I got promoted after it was discovered that Detective Fulbright was an imposter."

Phoenix patted Gumshoe on the shoulder, "That's good to hear Detective Gumshoe! How's it going with Maggie?"

Gumshoe smiled even bigger, "We're looking for a permanent home. Maggie says we need more room so that we can have children."

After a few more minutes of catching up, Godot tapped his wrist, "We gotta go. We're gonna be late." Gumshoe nodded and led Godot out the exit. Right before the door closed Godot turned around, "Good luck today, Phoenix!"

Phoenix breathed in deep and breathed out, "Thanks!" The door closed and Phoenix and Maya went back to sitting and waiting. "Good luck indeed." He thought.

_Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	4. Story 3: Pearl and the ProsecutorsOffice

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

**The Day Off – Story 3: Pearl and the Prosecutor's Office**

Pearl stepped out of her cab. She smiled and handed the driver three dollars. Then, as he sped off, she turned and faced the Prosecutor's Office. Pearl went inside, boarded the elevator, and rode it all the way up to the top floor. As she rode up, she hummed along to the elevator music and tapped her foot. "It's been forever since I've seen her." She thought happily. Finally the elevator stopped and Pearl exited. Looking ahead at the gigantic double doors at the end of the hall she smiled. She knocked and then entered the office of Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

Miles Edgeworth sat at his desk, reading through the latest reports from all of his sub-ordinate prosecutors. "Humph. As usual the Payne's are unimpressive…goodness, why don't I fire them?" He rifled to the next file label "Blackquill". "Oh Simon…" Edgeworth whispered as he sipped his tea, "…I must check in on him later…" Edgeworth was about to go to the next file, labeled "Von Karma" when his door was knocked upon. He called for the knocker to come in, and was surprised to see a familiar little head pop in. Edgeworth stood and smiled as Pearl Fey came in and walked towards him.

Pearl happily skipped into the office and towards Edgeworth. She came up to him and embraced him. "Hi Mr. Edgeworth, how are you doing lately?" she asked cheerfully.

Edgeworth smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Things could be better. How are you? It's been nearly seven months since I've seen your face around these parts." Pearl sat down in one of the chairs opposite Edgeworth's and began to tell him about how she and Mystic Maya were visiting for the day and how she came so that Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya could have some alone time. Edgeworth listened to her, casually taking a sip of his tea every now and again, but otherwise paying attention. Pearl finished and politely thanked Edgeworth for listening. Edgeworth poured her a cup of tea and himself another and questioned, "So why are Wright and Maya spending they're day at the Detention Center? Nostalgia perhaps?"

Pearl shook her head, "You mean you didn't hear? That…**that person** is up for parole today."

Edgeworth blink a couple of times, "Oh yes! That's right! That girl from…"

As Edgeworth was about to finish his sentence, a very familiar voice sounded behind Pearl, "Well if it isn't my best bud from the Loser Shack!"

Larry Butz walked into Edgeworth's office and was greeted to a most wonderful sight, his friend from Hazakura Temple, Pearl Fey. "Hey Pearly! How've you been?"

Pearl ran up and hugged him, "It's good to see you again Mr. Butz!"

Edgeworth looked annoyed, "You forgot to knock Butz."

Larry looked over at Edgeworth, one of his oldest friends, "C'mon Edgey! We're family now. Family doesn't have to knock!"

Edgeworth groaned, "Don't remind me. Can't believe I'm stuck with your foolhardy antics for the rest of my life…"

Pearls eyes lit up, "You and Mr. Edgeworth are family now?"

Larry nodded. "How?" Pearl asked. Larry grinned and tapped a ring on his left hand. Pearl looked amazed, "Who did you marry?"

Larry laughed, "Only the prettiest woman in the world!"

Pearl cocked her head and asked, "Who?"

Then, from behind Larry came another familiar voice, "That would be me."

Pearl looked past Larry to see two more familiar faces, including the person she came to see today: Adrian Andrews and Franziska von Karma. Larry ran up to Franziska and planted a kiss right on her lips, and Franziska didn't even kill him. After a moment she pushed him back and scolded, "What did I tell you about overly long displays of public affection?"

Larry backed up, "Sorry Franzy."

As the two of them traded married couple banter, Pearl could only stand there, mouth agape, "No way."

Ms. Andrews bent over and hugged Pearl, "Yes way." Ms. Andrews smiled, "Nice to see you again Pearl, it's been at least five years."

Franziska marched up to Pearl, "Indeed. It has been about five years, it is nice to see you again Pearl."

Pearl smiled and hugged Franziska, "It's nice to see you've warmed up a bit. You're not such a mean lady anymore."

Franziska shrugged and patted Pearl on the head, "I suppose you could say I'm forcing myself to warm up a bit." Pearl rested her head against Franziska's stomach, only to receive a blunt strike to the side of the head.

Pearl fell back and moaned, "Owie! What was that for?!" She looked up to see Franziska doubled over in pain on the floor.

Ms. Andrews went over to help her to her feet, "Take it easy Franziska. Let's get you to a couch." Ms. Andrews picked up the hurting Prosecutor and carried her to a waiting sofa next to Edgeworth's bookshelf. Franziska breathed in deep and then breathed out heavily. She looked up to see her adoptive brother waving her employee file in an irritated way.

Franziska sighed as everyone took their seats, "What Edgeworth? What is the matter now?!"

Edgeworth was blunt, "You."

Franziska looked at him annoyed, "More details please."

Edgeworth sighed, "You're pregnant Franziska. You REALLY need to take your maternity leave."

Pearl gasped really loudly, it made everyone look at her, "You're pregnant?!"

Franziska giggled to herself, "Yes. In two months I will be a mother." She placed her hand on her stomach and began to rub.

Pearl laughed, "Sorry about the shock. I just thought you had gained weight." Pearl's eyes widened and covered her mouth, Ms. Andrews and Edgeworth looked like they just saw someone get shot.

Larry scooted over next to his wife, "Franzy, sweetie, honey, baby-doll, she's just a kid, she didn't mean it…" he stammered nervously. Franziska sat there, looking down, the vein on her forehead throbbing.

Then she turned to Larry and pulled out her whip, "You did this to me! People think I'm getting fat because you're so stupid and stressful!" Franziska whipped Larry over and over and over and over. When her anger subsided, however, she bent over and wrapped her arms around him, "…I'm sorry…I' m trying to control myself love. It's just…hard…"

Larry hugged her back, "I know. I love you."

Franziska pressed her lips against his and said, mid kiss, "I love you too.

Pearl watched them, two of her favorite friends from the old days, so in love with one another, it made her happy. Soon though, the moment was broken by Ms. Andrews pager beeping. She stood up and put her hands on Franziska's stomach, "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Franziska nodded and, after giving Larry the "watch her" sign, Ms. Andrews exited the office.

Pearl looked over at Franziska, "Ms. Andrews seems really worried about you."

Franziska shrugged, "She's just doing her job."

Edgeworth sighed, "She could go back to the job of being my secretary if you'd just stop working…"

Franziska got mad, "Why should I?! It's just a baby Edgeworth! It's not like it's affecting my performance."

Edgeworth snapped at her, "Really? Because all of the court reports I've received say otherwise: Monday, May 20th, Court delay for 20 minutes due to prosecutor leaving; Reason: Unexplained Sickness. Wednesday, July 5th, Court disrupted by prosecutor requiring a chair be found for her; Reason: Swelled Feet. Friday, August 15th, Court adjourned and postponed due to extreme prosecutor outburst at judge (Note: Worse than normal.); Reason: Prosecutor having Hormonal Outburst due to UNREPORTED pregnancy. Tuesday…"

Franziska cried out, "Okay, okay, I get it!"

Edgeworth removed his glasses and sighed, "Franziska…you're my family. I give you a lot of leeway with your behavior, because at least you get results…but you're starting to slip, and I don't want your career to be affected by something as wonderful as your first child." Franziska opened her mouth, as if to say something biting, but eventually shrank back into the couch. Then Ms. Andrews walked back in holding several bags of food.

Edgeworth took his box of Shrimp and Chicken Curry. He began to shovel it into his mouth, somehow managing to eat like a slob but maintain the gentlemanly cleanness of his outfit at the same time. Larry took his Pork Fried Rice and Franziska took her Moo Goo Gai Pan. Ms. Andrews reached into Edgeworth's tea cabinet, producing a small plate and spooned half of her General Tso's Chicken onto it. She handed the plate to Pearl and sat down, "Sorry. If I had known you'd be here I would've ordered you something too…" Pearl smiled and thanked her and then, for a few moments, they all ate in silence. Soon enough, Ms. Andrews spoke again, "So why are you actually here Pearl?"

Pearl looked up from her plate, "I…I wanted to see my friends…"

Ms. Andrews shook her head, "You've known Mr. Wright longer than any of us. Heck you probably know his two students better than you know any of us. So why not spend time with them if you wanted to be with friends?"

Pearl scarfed down the rest of her meal and began to nervously twiddle her index fingers, "C'mon, you guys want to be my friends…right?"

Ms. Andrews nodded, "Of course. But…I can't help but feel…you're only here because that woman is getting paroled today."

Pearl gulped, "Oh…is she? I didn't…"

Edgeworth spoke up, "Don't lie Pearl, you're better than that." He leaned forward, "Are you scared? I know that wasn't an easy point in your life…"

Pearl teared up, "Yeah…" She began to sob, "Yeah…I'm really scared." Pearl sat in the chair, crying, when a pair of puffy sleeves wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see Franziska giving her a great big hug.

Several minutes later, Pearl noticed that Franziska was struggling to stay on her feet. Pearl wiped her face and put Franziska around her shoulder and walked her back to the couch. She went to go back to the chair, but Franziska grabbed her arm and sat Pearl down next to her. Franziska wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Now tell me what exactly you're scared of. Because if you're just afraid that woman will hurt you in some way…" Franziska grabbed her whip and smashed Pearl's plate with it, "Trust me. She won't"

Pearl wiped her nose, "No, it's not that…"

Larry laid his head down on Franziska's lap, 'Then what is it Pearly?"

Pearl sniffled, "What if…when she gets out…she ruins Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya's relationship?" Everyone was silent, eventually though, Edgeworth began to snicker. Pearl was furious, "Why are you laughing?"

Edgeworth looked at her, "You're just cute. You're growing up and yet you're still worried about your cousin's personal life. It's just…sweet."

Pearl seemed confused by the comment, "Sweet?"

Edgeworth looked down at his papers, "Pearl, if Wright and your cousin were going to be anything more than friends, they would've done it by now. Clearly, Maya and Wright both just want to be friends. And all the better I say! After all…they do seem to have a really great friendship. You wouldn't want that to be broken would you?"

Pearl looked down and bit her bottom lip, "I guess you're right…maybe…I…"

Pearl looked like she was going to cry again, but Franziska put her into another warm hug. "It's okay to be unsure…for now why don't we just sit here and catch up with one another. Would you like to do that?" Pearl didn't speak, she just nodded and, soon enough was being told, in detail, about Franziska and Larry's wedding.

Phoenix was getting sick of waiting. He had read all of the magazines and Maya fell asleep, so now he was sitting alone with his thoughts. His own foot tapping was getting on his nerves. Eventually though, just as he was about to go and find someone to tell him something, the parole clerk came out and ushered he and Maya into the parole room. They sat there, waiting, all alone. Maya spoke us, "Are you nervous Nick?"

Phoenix slouched over and put his hands on the back of his head, "Little bit, yeah."

Maya patted him on the shoulder, "It's gonna be okay Nick. This is gonna go great." Maya smiled and made Phoenix smile back, and then the door opened. A guard from the Women's Correctional Facility came in, pulling her prisoner by her wrist shackles. The guard sat her down next to Phoenix and attached her chains to the table.

The guard bent down and patted her on the head, "It's been fun sweetie. You go have a good rest of your life now, ya hear."

The prisoner smiled and laughed, "You too, and tell the others I said goodbye, okay?" The guard nodded and left, leaving Phoenix and Maya alone with the inmate. Then she turned and looked at them, "It's been a while. You're both looking well." Phoenix and Maya both nodded and gave thanks for the complement. Then, as the hearing board came into the room, the prisoner sheepishly whispered on last comment, "Thank you for being here for me…Feenie."

_Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	5. Story 4: The Parole Hearing

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

**The Day Off – Chapter 4: The Parole Hearing**

The parole board was made up of several people, mostly office worker types that Phoenix and Maya remembered from the early days of visiting the Detention Center. They barely even knew they're names. The only person Phoenix did recognize was the familiar gray beard sitting in the middle of all of them. The Judge banged his gavel on the metal table, causing everyone in the room to cringe. A bailiff leaned over, "Your honor, this isn't a court room. Your gavel is not necessary."

The Judge huffed, "I am the Judge in this parole hearing. I will decide what is necessary." The Judge scanned over the people sitting before him, "Ah, Mr. Wright…and little Maya Fey! It has been quite a while! How are you?"

Maya giggled, "I'm doing okay. How are you?"

The Judge bowed his head, "I am doing well. I'll be a great grandfather in three months."

While the Judge and Maya continued to catch up, Phoenix leaned over to the woman he hadn't seen in several years. Iris blushed when she felt his breath on her ear; she turned and smiled at Phoenix, "How have you been Feenie?" she whispered.

Phoenix laughed, "I've been alright. The disbarment hit me hard, but the past seven years have been good for me. I'm…sorry I stopped visiting you. I didn't want you to see me with my life being the wreck it became."

Iris' smile faded and tears welled up in her eyes, "I forgive you, but it hurts that you thought I would care. For quite a while, I thought I did something to make you angry…I was so relieved to hear you had gotten your license back."

Phoenix smiled, "Yeah. Perfect timing too, I managed to save an orca, an innocent man, and one of my students…" The two of them sat in silence as Maya and The Judge reminisced about the Mask-Demasque Case.

Iris leaned over a laid her head on Phoenix' shoulder, "I read in the newspaper a few months ago, about the hostage situation at the Cosmos Space Center. When I read that your daughter was a victim but was rescued, I was relieved for a couple of reasons. I was glad your little girl was safe, but I was also glad to hear you had moved on."

Phoenix quietly laughed, "While it's true that Trucy is my daughter, she's adopted Iris."

Iris' eyes widened, "Adopted?!"

Phoenix smiled and looked at her with loving eyes, "Yeah."

Iris looked down, "Oh…so you've been alone for the past few years…I…" Iris teared up again. She was about to say more when Phoenix softly grabbed her chin.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "How could I be with someone…when I already found my soul mate?"

Iris blushed, "Feenie I…"

Phoenix brought her close, slightly tugging at her wrist restraints, "I love you Iris."

Iris looked up at him, happy tears streaming, "I love you too." Iris closed her eyes and smiled at Phoenix, her eyes popped open when she felt her face being drawn closer to his. Phoenix brought Iris in for a deep, warm, loving kiss. She accepted and returned it. The two of them never felt closer.

The romantic moment was broken when Maya spoke up, "Nick, you dog!" she said playfully. Iris and Phoenix turned to see everyone in the room staring at them.

The Judge closed his eyes, "Seeing how our reminiscing appears to be boring both the defendant and one of her character witnesses…We will now begin the parole hearing of Iris Hawthorne."

The hearing started well enough, several guards made favorable comments about Iris and her behavior while confined. One even went as far as to call her a "saint". Maya's turn to comment came up, the stood up and explained how she planned to be there for her cousin's return to civilized society. She even walked over and hugged Iris, earning a few tears of joy from her in return. Sister Bikini couldn't make it to the actual hearing, her health had taken a turn for the worse recently, but she sent a moving letter about "missing her daughter". Phoenix stood up first and foremost as the lawyer from Iris' trial. He gave his full vote of confidence that Iris was ready for the outside world again and that he would take care of any legal fees or sanctions that might be placed against her. Then, Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright went away, and regular old Phoenix came out. Phoenix explained that he was more than prepared to offer Iris a place to live and a steady job, should she require it. He told the Judge that as long as he was around, she would always be safe and secure and that he would make sure she stayed on the straight and narrow path from then on. After everyone who had nice things to say about Iris had spoken, the Judge announced that she had one detractor: Morgan Fey.

After twenty minutes of waiting the Judge was becoming impatient. He looked over at Iris and noticed her rubbing her uncomfortable wrists. The Judge spoke, "Ms. Hawthorne appears to be getting uncomfortable. Is Morgan Fey actually planning on showing up today?" Maya had fallen asleep waiting; Phoenix sat there, making sword motions with his fingers. The Judge laughed, "What are you doing?"

Phoenix' face glowed red, "N-nothing!"

The Judge cut his eyes at Phoenix, "It's quite alright Mr. Wright, sometimes I pretend I'm Prosecutor Blackquill when I'm bored too."

Iris' face lit up, "Simon Blackquill?" The Judge and Phoenix nodded.

Phoenix asked, "Do you know him?"

Iris laughed, "Yes. We were transported in the same Paddy Wagon a few times…" Iris put a smug smirk on her face and grabbed her chin, "He would often regale us with stories of the different interesting people he met in the clink…" Iris started laughing to herself, the other members of the parole board started laughing as well.

Phoenix smiled nervously, "He didn't tell you anything else, did he?"

Iris grinned, "He taught me one other thing…" Iris stood, twisted an angry look on her face and, while slamming her fists onto the table, she screamed, "SILENCE!"

Maya shot up, a trail of drool connecting the table to her mouth, "What's going on?!"

Iris sat down and laughed, "Sorry Maya." Iris looked at her wrists, "I can't break the shackles like he can though…"

The Judge sighed, "Thank goodness for that…" They continued to sit there for another 30 minutes, having civilized conversation (i.e. talking smack about the prosecutors behind their backs). Just as the Judge was getting into the story about how a pregnant Franziska von Karma vaulted the Prosecutor's Bench to attack him, the guard from the Women's Correctional Institute came back in. She stood before the parole board and told them that Morgan Fey would be unable to attend, because the other inmates jumped her in the yard and beat her up pretty badly. Everyone in the room looked at Iris.

Iris raised her shackled hands in front of herself in defense, "I swear I had nothing to do with that!"

The Judge looked suspicious, but the guard corroborated Iris, "Morgan Fey apparently wised off to a former gang leader, goes by the name Big Ugly Marge, and they jumped her in order to take revenge. Upon questioning, Marge swore that Iris had nothing to do with this attack, therefore, it is my recommendation that the hearing continue on unimpeded".

The Judge announced that he and the committee would be taking a few minutes to deliberate and decide the next course of action. After they all left, Iris started to panic. She looked over at the guard, "Ma'am, I swear that I didn't do anything!" She started crying, "Please say that this isn't going to hurt me?!"

The guard smiled, "No dear. I promise you it won't. But…Marge wanted me to come say bye to you. She also wanted me to tell you to make sure you visit sometime." She wiped Iris' eyes and rubbed her shackled wrists, the guard continued, "I'll stay here and, the second they say you can go, I'll take these off." The guard patted her head and moved to the corner of the room. They all waited for 30 minutes as the parole board deliberated.

Eventually the Judge came out and gave a statement, "Ms. Hawthorne, we have deliberated and ruled that you could not have had anything to do with the attack on your mother, Morgan Fey. We, the parole board, would now like to hear your statement on the matter of your parole. We would like to hear whether you feel you've atoned for your actions or not."

Iris stood, she walked out from behind the table, her wrists and ankles clinking and the chain holding her to the table wrapping around her waist. She stood before the parole board and gave them the most honest speech she could, "I don't think there any way that I could atone for what I've done. Even if it was an accident, I still participated in the murder of a person who was essentially my aunt. I helped to support every vile thing that popped into Dahlia's head. And…" Iris looked back at Phoenix, "…I participated in a plot to bring harm to someone I truly love. I'll always be guilty of what I did, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life." Iris started crying, "The only thing I can think to do is ask that I be allowed to parole, so that I may spend the rest of my life making it up to everyone that I hurt…" Iris closed her eyes and bowed, "Thank you for hearing me out."

The parole board left the room again. While they were gone, Maya went up to Iris and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Iris thanked her and began to cough into her hands. Phoenix grabbed onto Iris and held her. The parole board was only gone for ten minutes this time, the filed back out, sitting down one at a time. The Judge, however, did not sit. He came up to the table and looked at Iris, "Iris Hawthorne, given all of the positive testimony we've heard in regards to you, as well as your own apologetic attitude to the situation, this committee has decided to grant you your parole, no restrictions necessary." The Judge slid the parole papers to Phoenix, "If Mr. Wright would be so kind as to fill out this paperwork, and you could be a free woman within the next two hours." Everyone in the room began to cheer; Iris fell over and hugged Phoenix, tugging the table along with her.

The guard came over and undid Iris' shackles. Everyone in the room was grinning from ear to ear. The guard helped Iris stand, "Come on sweetie! One last ride in the Paddy Wagon and then you'll be free. You can even sit upfront with me!"

The guard began to lead Iris from the room, but then Maya stopped them, "Wait!" She handed Iris a large wrapped package and smiled, "It's not much, but I wanted to get you a present to celebrate your freedom!" Iris smiled and thanked her, and then she and the guard left.

Phoenix and Maya sat and waited at the waiting room of the Women's Correctional Institute. Phoenix had a huge smile on his face; Maya seemed pretty content as well. Soon enough, the door opened and Iris came striding out. She was wearing the new outfit Maya bought her: a comfy pair of jeans, red tennis shoes, and a sweater with a cute puppy on it. "Sorry…" Maya began, "It was all I could afford…"

Iris hugged her, "I love it Maya. Thank you." Phoenix took her bag of meager possessions from when she was sentenced. Iris reached in and grabbed her Magatama necklace, putting it back on with pride. She looked at the two of them and smiled, "So…what now? It's pretty late…"

Phoenix looked at his watch, "5:30 pm, it's about that time anyway…"

Iris looked confused, "What time?"

Maya looked at her with absolute joy in her eyes, "We're meeting everyone at Fun Land. Tonight is their Grand Opening. It's gonna be great!"

_Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	6. Story 5: The Trip to Fun Land

_Legal Statement: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of the Capcom video game company. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

**The Day Off – Chapter 5: The Trip to Fun Land**

Simon sat on the bench out in front of Fun Land. He rubbed his shoulder, still completely sore from his "relaxing" day with Athena. "Where the hell did she learn how to wrestle like that?" he thought. Athena sat down next to Simon, handing him the Chai Tea he requested. Simon sipped the tea and rubbed his shoulders, "What was that last move you used on me?"

Athena giggled, "It's called a Pedigree! I learned it watching wrestling on Monday nights."

Simon groaned, "I'll kill whoever invented that move…"

Athena sipped her Diet Cola and patted Simon on the back, "Don't be so sour, in thirty minutes we get to be some of the first people to ride all those cool rides in there."

Simon sighed, "I'm not a child; I don't like roller coasters…"

Athena playfully head butted him in the chest, "They have slower rides you know…" Athena didn't move her head; she just laid there sipping her drink. "Today was really fun. I…missed spending time with you." Athena sat up and looked at Simon. He smiled at her in return. Athena's eyes welled up, "I missed you too."

Simon sat up straight and wiped her eyes, "You've become a good lawyer Athena." Athena collapsed into a hug, which Simon accepted. They just sat there, holding onto one another, this was the first time it donned on Simon just how much he missed her. After a few minutes, Simon turned his head towards the entrance turnstile, "Hey Athena. Your friends are here…"

Athena sat up and smiled, "YO! HEY APOLLO!"

Apollo, Trucy, and Klavier Gavin walked into the entrance to Fun Land. Klavier laughed as the turnstile clicked, "Hehehe, I love these things." Apollo handed each of them the tickets he bought at the entrance. He was about to head off to find a drink when he heard Athena yelling for him. The three of them walked over to Athena and, to Apollo's surprise, Simon Blackquill.

"H-hey Prosecutor Blackquill!" Apollo nervously stammered out. Simon sat there, with the standard scowl on his face, and stared at him.

Trucy got a terrified look on her face, "B-Blackquill?" Simon looked over at the girl; he recalled scaring many people in court, but not her.

He leaned over, "Athena, who is that girl in the blue?"

Athena whispered back, "That's the boss's daughter, Trucy." Simon flinched, he remembered her now; she was among Aura's hostages at the Cosmos Space Center. Simon looked down in shame and stood up. He walked towards Trucy, slowly. The slow walk, combined with the sullen look on his face, was freaking Apollo and Trucy out.

Then, just as Klavier was about to step in, Simon drew Trucy in for a hug and said, "I am so sorry for what Aura did…" Trucy looked up at Simon and he continued, "She was just scared… and confused…but I'm sorry if she hurt you…" Trucy stepped back and, like Athena, saw Simon Blackquill for what he truly was: a broken man who had lost everything important to him to a monster.

Trucy wiped the look of fear from her face and smiled, "She didn't hurt me, but you do owe me something…"

Simon's eyes widened a bit, "Y-yes?!"

Trucy got right in his face, "The rope your sister used to tie me up ruined my favorite pair of gloves, so I would like new ones please!" Simon didn't say a word, he just nervously nodded. Trucy smiled and began to laugh, "I'm just joking, lighten up Mr. Blackquill." She grabbed his hand, "C'mon, I want to show you my Magic Panties!"

Simon's eyes widened, "Wait…WHAT?!"

Apollo, Athena, and Klavier all laughed as Trucy dragged Simon off, Simon protesting the entire while. Klavier laughed so hard he teared up. He wiped his eyes patted Apollo on the shoulder, "I'm going to get something to drink Herr Forehead, do you want anything?" Apollo shook his head no and Klavier left, leaving him alone with Athena.

Athena looked over at Apollo and raised her unopened bottle of Iced Coffee at him, "I'm sorry for stealing your drink this morning…"

Apollo smiled and waved his hand, "No, I'm fine. Seriously, I've gotten used to it Athena." Apollo hugged her, "But we're supposed to be partners, we shouldn't fight each other." Athena smiled and hugged back.

The two of them separated and Athena checked her watch, "It's nearly six, where is everyone?"

Apollo looked over Athena's shoulder, "Well…there's Pearl."

Pearl walked into Fun Land's entrance area, ticket in hand. She looked over and saw Athena and Apollo, Athena waving like a crazy person. She walked over and Apollo patted her shoulder, "So how was your day?" he asked.

Pearl shrugged, "It was okay…I guess." Apollo frowned, he was about to ask more when Larry Butz came running up behind Pearl.

"Hey Pearly!" he yelled, hugging her from behind.

Pearl looked shocked, "What are you doing here Larry?"

He laughed, "After you left I asked Edgey if he would take us all to Fun Land!"

Apollo got a shocked look on his face, "Wait…you mean…" Miles Edgeworth walked in through the turnstiles, leading Franziska von Karma carefully through, avoiding her stomach hitting anything. Adrian Andrews followed behind shortly, carrying four freshly bought tickets.

Ms. Andrews was scolding Franziska, "Now remember, you CANNOT ride any rides while we're here! Okay?!"

Franziska waved her off, "Fine. Just make sure I get a soft pretzel." Ms. Andrews nodded and scribbled soft pretzel onto her wrist with a ball point pen.

Edgeworth leaned down to Pearl's level and whispered in her ear, "Butz thinks we're here for him…but I couldn't just let you come here without someone to support you. I know it's going to be hard to face Iris after all of this time, but I've got your back if you need me." Edgeworth stood up and smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown, "Where is Wright? It's 5:54; if he doesn't get here soon he'll miss the park opening." Athena looked towards the gate and, as if by magic, Phoenix walked in right as Edgeworth asked where he was. Maya was with him, along with a woman Athena didn't recognize who was holding the boss's hand.

Iris was feeling really good. It was the first time in eight years that she had been outside without handcuffs on her wrists or a guard shack looming over her. She held her Feenie's hand and laughed and joked around with him and Maya. The sweater her cousin had bought for her was warm, even if it itched where the puppy patch was sewn on. She turned away from Feenie to have a look at the sign above Fun Land, the lights were really pretty, and came face to face with a strawberry blonde girl in a yellow track jacket.

Athena was right in the strange woman's face, their noses were almost touching. The woman stuttered out a meek, "Hi…" before Athena started talking to Phoenix.

"Yo Boss! Who's this lady?" Athena questioned.

Phoenix smiled as Apollo came running up, "Guys, this is my…special friend Iris…" Phoenix looked at Iris, "Iris, these are my students."

Iris' eyes lit up, "Oh okay! So…you're Apollo and you're Athena right?" They both nodded.

Athena smiled at Phoenix, "Well boss…she's really pretty! Nice choice!" Iris and Phoenix both blushed.

Phoenix nervously spat out, "What makes you think we're…"

Athena held up Widget, "Sorry boss. Remember, I'm a psychologist. You can't lie to me about things like this!" Widget spoke up, "**Smoochy Smooch**".

Iris tried to change the subject, "That's a cute toy…where can I get one?"

Athena laughed, "Don't change the subject." She turned to Maya, "Hey Maya are me and Widget right?"

Maya was eating a Popsicle she got from a push cart, "Mmm-hmm". Phoenix and Iris both looked really embarrassed.

Apollo spoke up, "Don't be embarrassed! Athena and I aren't making fun of you!"

Athena suddenly looked really worried, "No! Not at all! We're happy for you!" Athena grabbed them both into a giant hug, "Boss needed someone to be with…" Athena broke the hug as everyone started coming back. Soon enough everyone was back together and started exchanging the standard greetings with one another. Everyone was surprised that **FRANZISKA **of all people was pregnant.

As everyone was congratulating her and Larry and taking turns touching Franziska's stomach, the loud speaker sounded, "Thank you everyone for showing up! Now without further adieu: Welcome to Fun Land!"

Everyone crowded into Fun Land. Phoenix looked back and smiled at the sight of all of his friends. It was nice to actually take a break for once. Iris hugged his arm tight, looking around at all of the lights and marveling at the various roller coasters. She stopped when they came across a particularly terrifying roller coaster, the Neckbreaker, and started yelling, "Feenie! Feenie! I want to go on that one!" Before Phoenix could argue against it, Athena, Maya, and Trucy joined Iris in pushing him towards the ride. Everyone else followed and soon, only Simon, Franziska, and Ms. Andrews were left.

Franziska looked over at her personal assistant, "Go Adrian. You know you want to."

Ms. Andrews shot a look of worry at her friend and boss, "Are you sure Franziska?"

Franziska nodded, "I have Blackquill to keep me company. Go have fun." Ms. Andrews nodded and then, after removing her glasses, she ran cheering towards the Neckbreaker.

Franziska and Simon found a nice bench to sit on and wait for everyone to come back. Simon went and bought them both a drink. Franziska nursed her hot chocolate with Simon was more or less chugging his. She turned and tried to make conversation, "So…why are you sitting it out?"

Simon shrugged, "Promise not to tell Athena?" Franziska nodded and he continued, "I get really motion sick."

Franziska giggled, "Why would you be embarrassed by that? You can't help it." Simon shrugged again. After a while more quiet Franziska spoke up again, "Are you going to come back to work soon? We are worried about you, you know."

Simon sighed, "I'll give it another try I guess. Tell Edgeworth I'll be back in next Monday."

Franziska smiled, "So…I heard you like to punish that fool Phoenix Wright while in court."

Simon laughed, "Yes. My iajutsu. I love freaking him out. It almost makes me miss being able to shatter my shackles. Almost."

Franziska laughed into her hand, "My whip still makes him wet his pants." The two of them sat there for the rest of the evening and had a good laugh about all the times they scared Phoenix Wright.

Soon enough, everyone was tired of the rides. It was about 9:00 pm, so everyone was getting hungry. They all decided that the best place to go eat (with lots of prodding from Maya) would be the closest burger chain, as most of them spent a good chunk of money at Fun Land. Maya and ordered everyone's food with Pearl while the others found a table and went to the bathroom. They were the only ones in the restaurant. Everyone sat down as Maya came with a huge tray of food. Iris laid down on Phoenix' shoulder as they ate, "I had a nice time Feenie. This has been a good first day." She looked up at him, "I hate to ask, but it is late so…could I stay with you tonight." Phoenix looked down and started playing with his shirt pocket. Iris retreated a little, "If the thought makes you uncomfortable, I could just head back to the Hazakura Temple now…"

Trucy jumped at her father from across the table, "C'mon Daddy, let her stay. I like her!"

Iris blushed, "Thank you T-Trucy, but if it makes him uncomfortable I don't want to…" Phoenix interrupted Iris with a kiss. Everyone looked shocked. Pearl looked upset.

Phoenix separated from the kiss and looked Iris in the eyes, "I would love for you to stay the night…" Iris smiled and tried to say something, but Phoenix interrupted her, "…and the next day and the next day and the day after that." Everyone looked confused, Phoenix continued, "I've been looking forward to this day since the day you went in. I love you Iris." Phoenix put down his burger and got down on one knee. Iris instantly teared up and put her hands over her mouth. Phoenix smiled, "Will you marry me?" He produced a ring form his shirt pocket. Iris couldn't speak; she just sobbed and nodded her head. Phoenix got up, put the ring on her finger, and kissed her forehead. Everyone at the table cheered for the two of them, except form Pearl. Pearl just sat there, looking down. Phoenix went over to her, "You okay Pearls…" Pearl looked up at him, her face got angry and she tugged the sleeve up on her right arm. Pearl jumped up, her hand outstretched and Phoenix yelled:

Objection!

*SMACK*

OBJECTION!

*SMACK*

OBJECTION! OBJECTION! OBJECTION!

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

_Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes. Furthermore, I will be doing another Ace Attorney fanfiction soon, so for anybody who enjoyed this, be on the lookout. And once more, thank you all for your support!_


End file.
